A part for guiding a fishing line, which is called a fishing line guide, or a part for reeling in and reeling out a fishing line, which is called a reel, is attached to a fishing rod. The fishing line guide has an attachment portion which contacts the outer peripheral surface of the fishing rod. The fishing line guide is attached to the fishing rod by bringing the attachment portion into contact with the fishing rod and winding a winding thread around the attachment portion to fix the attachment portion to the fishing rod. The reel can be mounted on a reel seat having an attachment portion which contacts the outer peripheral surface of the fishing rod. The reel seat is attached to the fishing rod by bringing the attachment portion of the reel seat into contact with the fishing rod and winding a winding thread around the attachment portion to fix the attachment portion to the fishing rod.
By way of an example of the aforementioned fishing rod part, Korean Utility Model Registration Publication No. 20-0366928 (Patent Document 1) discloses a fishing line guide for guiding a fishing line. By way of another example of the aforementioned fishing rod part, Korean Utility Model Registration Publication No. 20-0302033 (Patent Document 2) discloses a reel seat for mounting a reel for reeling in and reeling out a fishing line.    Patent Document 1: Korean Utility Model Registration Publication No. 20-0366928    Patent Document 2: Korean Utility Model Registration Publication No. 20-0302033